


oh what fun it is

by sgtbellamyblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Babies, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Holidays, Kid Fic, a glimpse into different stages of their life as a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbellamyblake/pseuds/sgtbellamyblake
Summary: Bellamy brings home an item that watches them grow in love and size over the years, being the heart of their holidays for a lifetime.





	oh what fun it is

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the links below so you can have visuals while reading the story!
> 
> A/N: To celebrate that December is finally here and Christmas is right around the corner I wrote this little one-shot and it’s just pure fluff! It was inspired by my own dad who used to absolutely love [this toy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_xnEeihFlVA) we got for the holidays when I was younger but it got very old and stopped working so we’ve now replaced it with [this one](https://www.ebay.com/i/311909205386?rt=nc). They’re both featured in the story. I really hope you enjoy, happy holidays!

It’s their first Christmas Eve together in their new apartment that Bellamy comes home with the singing toy and it’s safe to say she’s surprised because Bellamy’s kind of a Grinch when it comes to Christmas.

They’re getting ready to go over to Abby and Kane’s to celebrate for the night, and Clarke made him go out to the store to get a bottle of scotch while she finished getting ready. God forbid they show up at her mother’s house without one. Kane would love any other gift as much, even if it wouldn’t last till the 25th. He and Bellamy would probably empty the bottle before midnight.  
  
She’s walking out the hallway putting her earrings on when she sees him by the tree, getting something out of the CVS bag that does _not_ look like a bottle of scotch whiskey.  
  
“Please never make me go to the store on Christmas Eve, ever again.” He says, his back to her.  
  
“Didn’t take you so long.” Clarke argues. “That doesn’t look like scotch.” She tells him, watching him place a Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and Eeyore plush toy riding a sleigh under their tree.

“It’s in the car.” Bellamy chuckles.  
  
“What is that?” Clarke raises an eyebrow and approaches the tree.  
  
“Wait for it…” He crouches down to press Eeyore’s paw and the toy starts dancing and singing along to _Jingle Bells_.

He grins up at her and she giggles. She can’t help the warm feeling she gets in her chest as she watches him enjoy something related to the holiday. It’s in the way his eyes look as he stares at it. 

“We used to have one like this when we were little. It was Mickey Mouse. He was dressed like an elf. _Deck the Halls_.” Bellamy reminisces, standing up straight. Clarke wraps her arm around his waist and rests her head on his chest as he speaks again.  
  
“We didn’t get it out the following Christmas after she died. I don’t know… I guess it just kinda reminded us of her and we hadn’t come to terms with it all yet. I thought maybe it was time to pick up the tradition again… Kinda like a new beginning, right?”  
  
She’s quiet and listens carefully to his words. He doesn’t usually talk an awful lot about his mom so when he occasionally does she always gives him the space to talk freely.  
  
“Yeah,” Clarke nods and leans up to kiss him. “I think it’s perfect.”  
  
He soon gets upgraded from his Grinch status.  
  
___  
  
The following year the toy gets a whole new meaning for them.  
  
They’re hosting Christmas Eve dinner for their friends and after everyone’s naturally eaten way too much they’re all sitting at the living room around the tree exchanging gifts.  
  
Clarke sits next to Bellamy when he pats her hip and tells her to go turn the toy on.  
  
She doesn’t argue when he does, given that the toy makes him happy rather than being a sad reminder of a part of his life he can no longer reach. It has a new purpose now that Clarke and him have a life together.

She stands up and bends in front of the toy to press it when she notices something out of place. A small velvet box sits on top of Eeyore’s paws and she freezes in place. She almost doesn’t dare to grab the box—just in case it isn’t for her—but then she does and when she turns around Bellamy’s down on one knee in front of her and all their friends are looking at her expectantly, holding their phones out to record the moment about to happen. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen Octavia cry before.

Bellamy slips his hand in his pocket as if he’s looking for something and she’s confused because she’s already holding the box. She hasn’t even opened it.  
  
“Open it!” Octavia encourages her and she does. She’s speechless.  
  
“I wrote something and I lost the damn paper!” Bellamy says and he sounds nervous, which is unusual for him.  
  
“Dude, just say something!” Miller laughs and Bellamy runs a hand over his unruly hair in frustration.

“I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and play that toy every Christmas till we’re old and die.” 

“Jesus…” Jasper mutters and they laugh.  
  
“Will you marry me?”  
  
Clarke can’t handle how perfect Bellamy looks all nervous and probably hating himself because he thinks he ruined the proposal for losing his speech. She thinks it’s just right and all it takes is for her to turn around and press Eeyore’s paw for the room to erupt in cheers and applauses for them. 

Pooh, Tigger and Eeyore sing _Jingle Bells_ in the background when she says yes. 

___  
  
“Maybe it’s gonna scare her.” Clarke tells her husband as she attempts to wrap a garland around the tree. He’s supposed to be helping her but he’s opened one of the boxes full of decorations and found the toy. She’s gonna have to decorate on her own.  
  
“She’ll love it.” Bellamy says as he lays it on the floor in front of the bouncer. Quickly the three month old has their full attention.  
  
“Rory,” He coos to try and get his daughter’s attention as he presses Eeyore’s paw and music fills the air. 

The baby watches the item with a straight face and Clarke can’t help but laugh. 

So Rory’s not the chirpiest baby around, but it’s no surprise to anyone. No one expects any less knowing who her parents are. 

“She is not amused at all.” Clarke tells Bellamy and he’s still determined. “No, let’s wait a bit longer.” He insists.  
  
Soon enough the song is over and the eager dad turns the toy on again. Rory can’t help but to finally break a smile and kick her socked little feet, making her bounce in her seat.  
  
“Look! She’s smiling! She likes it!” He points out in excitement.  
  
To Clarke, the moment is just as sweet as the tune playing and even though it’s not yet Christmas, her holiday’s are complete.  
  
It’s their most special moment with the Christmas plush yet.  
  
___

After years of being put to good use, the toy’s batteries finally gives up on them and Clarke thinks it took way too long. Maybe it was because they always took them out before putting it away for the rest of the year but this time the batteries are just plain dead.

Clarke is in the middle of making after dinner when she hears the distorted sound coming from the living room and genuinely gets scared.  
  
“Daddy!” Rory calls out from the living room to her father, who’s just getting home from work and soon after Jack is in his arms, crying. She doesn’t blame the three year old. The sound the toy made was terrifying.  
  
“It’s probably just the batteries, bug. I’ll fix it.” He promises, walking over to pick up the toy from under the tree.  
  
The three of them crowd around the kitchen counter and the kids watch as Bellamy unscrews the cap and changes the batteries for them. In no time, Pooh, Tigger and Eeyore are singing again and this time probably as loud as when they first got the toy, new batteries and all.  
  
Jack claps, shrieking through teary eyes and Rory dances along to the music. Clarke thinks she might even feel their unborn child doing a little flip at the sound as well. The kids disappear with the toy back into the living room and that night they listen to Jingle Bells so many times they’ll probably have to change the batteries again soon.

___

The toy stops working, coincidentally, the Christmas after their third child goes off to college and Bellamy mopes around for a whole day about it. It’s probably also the fact that they have an empty nest. Clarke roams every CVS in town trying to find a new one but, of course, she doesn’t. It’s an old thing.

___

Many Christmases later, the couple sits at their living room, surrounded by grandkids and torn up wrapping paper. They’ve substituted their cups of coffee for scissors and are attempting to open the kids presents up because Lord knows these days toys come way too tightly secured, too much plastic. Rory, Jack and Levi along with their significant others all nurse _their_ cups of coffee in hands while they let the grandparents do all the work and Bellamy and Clarke don’t mind at all. 

Clarke sees the three of her children stand up and Levi picks up a box, surprisingly still wrapped, from under the tree. The little ones are normally eager to rip open every single box under the tree but that one seemed to have gotten away. Levi winks at his mother and clears his throat.  
  
“Uh, dad…” Jack speaks first to try and get his attention and Bellamy lifts his head to meet his three grown children. He takes his glasses off and Rory continues.

“So we know we haven’t given you your present yet but we wanted to save it for last.”  
  
Clarke knows Bellamy doesn’t really care for present because to him his family, this moment were the best gift, but she was curious.  
  
Levi places the box on top of his father’s lap and tiny pairs of hands immediately cover the box. Bellamy let his grandkids help him open it and when he takes a peek inside he loses his breath.  
  
“What is it, Bell?” Clarke asks, as she takes her littlest grandchild in her lap and tries to sneak a look at the contents of the box.  
  
Out of the box he takes out an identical toy to the one he’d lost years ago. A brand new Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and Eeyore riding a sleigh smiling back at him. It’s when he presses Eeyore’s paw and _Jingle Bells_ starts playing that all the kids go crazy, giggles filling the air and it takes him a second or two to gather himself together before stand up to hug his grown children.

“Do you like it?” Levi asks as he squeezes the three of them as tight as he can and he laughs.  
  
“It’s perfect.” Bellamy whispers, his voice tight and careful. Clarke can’t see his face but she can tell he’s crying. “Where did you find it?” He asks, still in shock.

“Ebay.” Rory laughs, knowing most of the time her father uses the internet he doesn’t even know what he was doing. He just clicks and scrolls aimlessly. “Merry Christmas, Dad.”

And just like that Pooh, Tigger and Eeyore sing for many years after that.


End file.
